Visitor from Home
by Zorpheus
Summary: A mysterious visitor shows up during the Z Warriors' training to fight the Androids and turns their lives totally upside-down. Goku may have the most vile and destructive villains underwraps, but is he prepared for..? A light-hearted DBZ fanfic with ro
1. Unexpected Training Partner

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
* DBZ: Visitor From Home *  
* By Mark "Zorpheus" Piper *  
*E-mail: sumo_man@softhome.net *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Short background info/Disclaimer  
--------------------------------  
This fanfic takes place at the beginning of the Android Saga during the   
three years of training, with the exception that Trunks is actually   
present during this time, instead of going back to the future   
immediately after his warnings. Don't even bother questioning the   
continuity issues this causes, because I'm treating this Fanfic's story   
like a traditional DBZ movie, where absolutely no continuity exists. =)   
Without further ado, onto the story.  
  
  
Prologue  
-------------  
A storm raged above Earth, the fiercest storm the area has had for   
quite some time. Rain pelted the earth in sheets, and the sound of   
thunder reverberated through the air in almost a constant rumble.   
Animals ran for cover to avoid being caught up in the storm's fury.  
In the middle of the storm, an object falls to the earth at   
breakneck speed and slams into the ground, leaving a small crater.   
Within a moment, the crater is filled with a faint red light.  
The rain continued uninterrupted.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Training Partner  
--------------------------------------  
Gohan sighed at his desk, looking out the window at the hard rain.   
He wished it would end so he could go back to training with his dad and   
Piccolo. Instead, he was cooped up in his room, and his mom saw this as   
a perfect time to make him study.  
Of course, Goku also had to stay out of the rain. It was no   
wonder to Gohan what he was doing either, because he could hear his mom   
yelling at him that "Gohan should spend less time playing martial arts   
and more time studying for his future!".  
Gohan couldn't think about studying. Not when it was so important   
that they prepare for the Androids. He couldn't understand how his mom   
could think that sitting over a desk doing Long Division is more   
important than saving the world from certain destruction. She called it   
"responsibility", but he was also responsible for protecting the earth.   
Why couldn't his mom see that?  
The only person who was free from ChiChi's wrath (for the moment,   
anyway) was Piccolo, who trained outside despite the pouring rain.   
Gohan admired him as a hero, being the strongest being on Earth other   
than his Dad and maybe Vegeta. He remembered his training under Piccolo   
in preparation for Vegeta's arrival as if it were yesterday.  
Gohan sighed again. He sometimes preferred the proud and strict   
Piccolo to his overbearing mom. He loved his mom, but he wished she   
would let up every once in a while.  
With great effort, Gohan moved on to the next math problem.   
345,763 divided by 31 is...  
  
Piccolo jumped back, barely dodging a Makankosappo aimed straight   
at his stomach, and then sprang forward to close the gap and deliver a   
knee smash to his opponent's abdomen. He didn't expect the move to   
succeed, though, and sure enough, the knee was blocked and returned in   
kind with a punch to his face. A wild fury of punching and kicking   
between him and his attacker ensued, with neither side gaining any   
advantage.  
It was expected. Every time Piccolo fought his own split form, it   
was a stalemate, as naturally, both Piccolos were evenly matched. It   
made for an excellent sparring partner when no one else was around.   
Unfortunately, ChiChi insisted on keeping both Goku and Gohan indoors,   
so he had to make due with fighting himself.  
It was during this wild melee when something deep inside Piccolo   
sounded an alarm. Both Piccolos stopped fighting. One looked to the   
other. "Did you sense that?"  
The other nodded and growled. "Yeah. A power level, heading this   
way. I don't recognize it... and it's more powerful than I would like."  
The two exchanged glances and then proceeded to merge back into   
one Piccolo. Soon, Piccolo was whole, and looked off into the storm.   
The rain was so heavy as to completely soak his clothing, so he knew   
that another ki signature out in the rain would not be off for a casual   
stroll.  
Despite the rain, Piccolo spotted a dot growing on the horizon.   
He could make out that the oncomer was wearing gray robes, probably for   
rain protection, but he couldn't make out anything else. The robes also   
concealed much of the person's figure.  
Eventually, the gray-robed figure came to a stop in front of   
Piccolo and coasted down to the ground. Even at close, Piccolo couldn't   
see much of the figure through the loose-fitting hooded robe. He could   
see the lower half of the person's face, however, and noticed that the   
person had black hair and Caucasian-colored skin. However, the human-  
like features did not comfort him, as there was a frown on that face.  
Then, it abruptly turned to a smile. "Why did you have to   
interrupt your little battle on my account?" said a distinctively female   
voice, "I just wanted to watch."  
Piccolo growled. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
The smile didn't waiver. "Oh, just an aimless traveler, looking   
for some entertainment. Well, what are you waiting for? Continue   
fighting!"  
Piccolo just stared at the hooded woman, not knowing what to make   
of her. The voice was totally unfamiliar, and this woman possessed   
power beyond that of a typical human. Why hasn't this person shown up   
before? Where did she come from?  
Suddenly, he remembered Trunks' prophecy about the androids. How   
they looked completely human, but were the most powerful things the   
galaxy has ever known. Piccolo's blood ran cold and his eyes widened.   
Is this one of those androids? He found himself yelling, "No... It's   
too early!"  
The woman pulled her cloak back enough to reveal her golden-  
colored eyes, which clearly showed confusion. "Too early to continue   
fighting? Why? Are you tired or something?" She sounded disappointed.  
Piccolo was too filled with dread to answer.  
She sighed. "Fine then, if you won't fight yourself, I'll fight   
you. I hope you're strong enough. I like my fights to be even."  
Piccolo came to his senses, realizing the danger he was in. "I'm   
not going to hand the earth to you without a fight!"  
The woman raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to pretend to   
know what you're talking about." With that, she began to power up...  
  
  
A million warning signals sounded in Gohan's brain at once, and he   
looks up from his studies with a jolt. Another power was out there,   
other than Piccolo. He couldn't judge its intent or whom it was from,   
but it was strong. The magnitude of this power is like what he feels   
while his dad is a Super Saiyan.  
But it was impossible. How could someone that strong be on Earth   
with nobody knowing?  
  
At around the same time, the warning signals went off on Goku's   
brain. He felt the unfamiliar ki signature, but before he could ponder   
what it means, ChiChi screamed in his ear, "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M   
TALKING TO YOU!"  
Goku fell out of the chair he was in. "Umm, sorry. You were   
talking about fighting space invaders without Gohan's help?"  
Even as he listened to ChiChi's endless rant, Goku kept at least   
part of his mind glued to the strange ki signature, hoping that Piccolo   
can hold whoever it is off until ChiChi is finished.  
  
Piccolo almost couldn't believe what he was sensing. The   
stranger's power level had shot up to a level that rivaled Goku as a   
Super Saiyan, though she showed no sign of changing into that form. The   
sheer force caused by the charge made him cover his face, and he could   
feel the ground tremble.  
When it was all over, the woman stood there within a red-orange   
field of ki with her arms crossed. "Well?"  
This was going to be a hard fight indeed.  
Piccolo decided to test this woman's defenses by charging forward   
with a quick punch. He didn't get within one foot of her before she   
leaped over his head and kicked him squarely in the back, sending him   
sprawling forward about 50 feet before finally skidding to a stop. It   
happened so fast that only at the end of the trip did Piccolo realize he   
was hit.  
Piccolo started to get up, but the woman launched herself forward,   
pulling back her foot and giving Piccolo a powerful kick in the butt.   
Piccolo was launched in the air roaring in pain, and he could hear the   
woman laughing hysterically.  
By the time Piccolo reversed his momentum and came to a halt in   
the air, the woman was still laughing her head off, rolling around in   
the wet earth. Piccolo growled out, "MAKANKOSAPPO!" sending a beam of   
spiraling orange energy shooting towards the woman.   
He thought for a moment that the beam would actually hit her   
because she was too busy laughing, but at the last second, she abruptly   
stopped laughing and countered the beam with a red-orange blast of   
energy. The two attacks met head on and exploded practically in the   
woman's face.  
Piccolo floated there in the rain, thinking perhaps the woman's   
counter was too late and she was killed in the explosion. However, the   
smoke cleared, and she was still there. Worse yet, she seemed   
completely untouched by the blast, minus a few scorch marks on her   
robes.  
The woman looked down on her robes in annoyance. "Hey! Don't   
burn my rain robe! You wouldn't want rain to get on my beautiful   
clothes, now, would you?"  
Piccolo was taken aback. "Well, I..."  
Within an instant, a red orange ki discharge was in her hand, and   
in another instant, it was heading straight for Piccolo. He put his   
hands forward just in time to catch the discharge, but it was more   
powerful than he expected, sending him flying backwards.  
The woman waved at him as he flew back. "It was a nice fight, but   
I don't want to muss my appearance for Kakkarot! See ya!"  
With that, she resumed her flight in the direction of the Son   
family's house, while Piccolo was helplessly grappling with the mass of   
ki she left for him and wondering how or why the stranger knew Goku's   
Saiyan name...  



	2. Unexpected Visitor

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
* DBZ: Visitor From Home *  
* By Mark "Zorpheus" Piper *  
*E-mail: sumo_man@softhome.net *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor  
-----------------------------  
The announcer tapped his microphone. "Testing.. testing.. Is   
this thing on? Oh, ok. Well folks, this has been a very exciting day   
of the Athens World Olympics! The competitors have no doubt trained   
their best for this year. Never before have we seen such feats of   
agility and strength! The next event, the Discus Throw, will be a   
sight to behold indeed."  
A loud roar came from the crowd as the first contender of the   
Discus Throw came up. The announcer excitedly continued, "The first   
competitor is Trunks No-Ones-Son representing Japan. This young man is   
the talk of the Olympics, having broken the record in every single   
event he's participated in! Will he pull it off with the discus as   
well?"  
Down on the arena floor, Trunks slowly walked to the Discus   
circle, waving to the crowd. He hasn't had this much fun in his whole   
life, for most of it was spent fighting and running from the Androids.   
Though humans were hardly competition for a half-Saiyan, he still   
enjoyed the spirit in the air.  
Reaching the circle, he picked up the heavy metal disc with ease.   
As soon as the Referee gave the word, he flung the discus has hard as   
he could. The crowd gasped as the Discus proceeded to fly straight out   
of the Arena, and showed no sign of descent.  
The announcer sputtered into his microphone, "UNBELIEVABLE! Has   
the discus been replaced with a plastic Frisbee?!"  
The crowd roared. Trunks simply stood there, smiling.  
  
The mysterious woman made her way to Kakkarot's house, scolding   
herself for wasting too much time with that little green Namek and   
possibly ruining her appearance over a trivial fight. She really   
should restrain herself from fighting every warrior she comes across.   
Then again, who can resist the thrill of the fight?She smiled to   
herself. She'll have to come back to finish the fight once she's found   
Kakkarot.  
It didn't take very long to get to his house. She almost missed   
it in the darkness of the rainy day. Eyeing the small rounded house   
quizzically from her birds-eye view, she thought of the best way to   
greet him.  
She smiled to herself again and thought aloud, "Why sway from   
tradition?" A red-orange ball of Ki grew in her hand, and with an   
extended hand, she sent it happily on its way to the house.  
  
The warrior instinct of Goku screamed at him to get out of the   
house. There was no time. He bolted up from his seat and immediately   
took off out the door.  
ChiChi boiled. "HEY!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"  
  
Mere seconds before the energy blast was doomed to blow the Son   
house to kingdom come, Goku stepped out and put up a large Ki Shield   
over his home. However, Goku underestimated the strength of the blast,   
and a small amount of the energy seeped through the shield.   
Fortunately, it was only enough to singe both Goku and the house. The   
woman was not disappointed. She knew that so far, she has chosen the   
right one.  
Goku stared up at the woman, still garbed in her somewhat-burned   
rain robes, pushed back his thoughts about how drenched he was getting   
in the pouring rain, and shouted up at the woman, "What do you want?!   
Leave my family out of this!"  
The woman floated downward to the ground in silence. Goku   
nervously watched her. This woman, if hostile, is a danger to everyone   
around her. A power of this magnitude in the hands of a stranger is   
unsettling at best. Goku only hoped he could settle their differences   
peacefully.  
Then, to his surprise, the woman let out a warm, affectionate   
cry. "Kakkarot! My love! I've come home to you!" She abruptly flew   
right towards a very confused Goku, nearly knocking him over, and   
embraced him in a fierce hug.  
She continued prattling on like a long-lost lover, maintaining   
her hug. "Oh, Kakkarot, I was so worried about you! Going off to some   
obscure world all by yourself and hanging out with some weird green guy   
who likes fighting himself! By the way, he burned my nice robes. They   
don't look _too_ bad, do they?"  
Goku interrupted with a grunt.  
The woman paused with a look of concern. "What? What is it,   
Kakkarot?"  
"I... can't... breathe!" Goku barely managed to get out.  
"Oops! Sorry!" The woman released Goku in a rush, and he fell to   
the ground, breathing heavily to try making up for the lost oxygen.  
The woman bent down so that Goku would have a better time seeing   
her. "Well, don't you have anything to say? I've finally come to see   
you after all these years!"  
Goku still had some trouble breathing, but he had enough breath   
to speak now. "Who... are you?"  
The woman face-faulted. "Who am I? Don't you remember me?   
Ryouri, your arranged mate? Well of course you don't, you were only a   
baby at the time..."  
Goku started. "Arranged... mate?"  
'Ryouri' stared at him accusingly. "You have absolutely no idea   
what I'm talking about, do you?"  
Goku managed a headshake.  
Ryouri sighed. "Can we go inside now? You're getting all wet,   
and I don't want my mate to catch Pnemonia or something." Ryouri   
proceeded to grab Goku by the back of his karate gi and drag him into   
the house.  
All Goku could manage is to repeat, "Arranged... mate?"  
  
Gohan by now had lost interest in his studies completely.   
Between the commotion ChiChi made, the oncoming energy blast and Goku's   
close call with meeting it, the books were the last things on his mind.   
He listened intently for sound to break the silence, and eventually   
heard the front door reopening along with ChiChi yelling, "WHERE DID   
YOU JUST RUN... off... to?"  
Gohan just had to see what was going on, so he crept away from   
the table and closer to the door, opening it just a bit to see out.  
He couldn't see ChiChi in the field of view the cracked door gave   
him, but Gohan was more interested in what he COULD see. A woman he   
had never seen before was dragging in Goku. A rain robe concealed much   
of her figure, but her head was uncovered, revealing a pretty young   
woman with long, spikey hair, much like a Saiyan's. She was currently   
looking at what Gohan presumed to be his mother. "Who're you? And   
what are you doing living in Kakkarot's house?"  
ChiChi, now sounding reasonably calmed down, politely answered,   
"I'm sorry, but nobody named Kakkarot lives here. You must have the   
wrong house. This is the Son house, and the one you're dragging is   
Goku, my husband. So please, let him go, he's obviously not this   
Kakkarot you're looking for."  
The lady looked down on Goku. "You are the Saiyan sent to Earth   
by Planet Vegeta, aren't you?"  
Goku looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm him, alright."  
The woman triumphantly declared, "Then you're obviously Kakkarot!   
We only sent one Saiyan to this rock..."  
Goku smiled uneasily, "Well, yeah, the Saiyans did call me that,   
but..."  
"Great! Then I'll take you back to Vegeta and we can settle   
down, make sweet love in the moonlight, and give birth to children just   
as powerful as we are! Well, almost as powerful, anyway..."  
ChiChi interrupted with a howling protest. If Gohan could see   
her, he would notice that she was turning quite red. "Now wait just   
one darn minute! No strange woman is taking my Goku anywhere!"  
The woman yawned. "Give it up. He already said he was Kakkarot,   
not this Goku person you keep referring to."  
Goku piped up, "Actually, Ryouri, my name is Goku as well."  
The woman, who was now identified as Ryouri, face-faulted. "Huh?   
Are you serious?"  
Goku nodded. "Yeah." He got up, brushed himself off, and then   
moved over to ChiChi, beyond Gohan's visibility. Only the strange   
woman Ryouri was visible from Gohan's view. "Just about everyone on   
this planet calls me Goku. It's the name my adopted grandpa gave me."  
Ryouri composed herself, and pointed at what Gohan presumed to be   
ChiChi, stating in a rather matter-of-fact tone, "And you married her."  
"That's right."  
Ryouri didn't say anything for a bit, but then her eyes widened   
in surprise. "You married a weak little earthling??"  
Gohan didn't even have to see his mom's face to know that she was   
probably boiling right now. Goku kept on talking, however. "Well,   
sort of..."  
ChiChi interrupted, "Who are you calling weak?!"  
Goku's voice turned cautious and reassuring, "Now now, ChiChi,   
there is no need to get angry, I'm sure this is all just a   
misunderstanding."  
Ryouri went on as if the comments after Goku's semi-answer to her   
question never occurred. "You know, if you wanted to go and marry and   
earthling and just throw your heritage away, you could of at LEAST have   
chosen someone who was young and beautiful rather than this over-the-hill   
old bag."  
Gohan all of a sudden felt the urge to flee before everything   
around ChiChi went up in a massive nuclear meltdown. He had been   
taught that commenting on a woman's age is extremely rude. Commenting   
on ChiChi's age is the equivalent of buying your punchcard to the   
afterlife. Instead he just settled on covering his ears.  
The entire house shook on its foundation from ChiChi's cry of   
outrage. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The shaking   
continued, and Gohan could guess that his mom was starting to power up.  
Goku was starting to sound uneasy. Very, very uneasy. "Common,   
ChiChi, she's a guest here. You're not supposed to kill guests... Uh,   
think of the fine china you might knock over! ChiChi...!"  
As if on queue, the sound of a shattering plate filled the house.   
Ryouri simply stood her ground, where everyone else would be heading   
for the hills. "That's supposed to be a power-up? OK, I think I'll   
change my words. *Washed-up* over-the-hill old bag is more like it!"  
Somehow the vibrating of the house intensified. Gohan decided to   
save himself while he still can, and opened the window to fly out to a   
safe distance. At least the raining had stopped.  
Gohan was surprised to see Piccolo floating some distance away.   
He flew up to meet the Namek, who was staring at the house with a   
certain sense of gloom.  
When he saw Gohan, he asked simply, "The visitor angered your   
mom?"   
Gohan nodded.  
"Great," Piccolo growled, and continued watching the Son house   
expectantly.  
Gohan was about to do the same, when he noticed something   
strange: A small, blackish object, heading straight for the house...  
  
Amidst the commotion, none of the house's occupants saw the heavy   
metal disc flying towards the window outside. Goku maneuvered himself   
between ChiChi and Ryouri, pleading "Please! Stop fighting!"  
It was no use. ChiChi wouldn't stop glowing red in both anger   
and ki, and Ryouri seemed to clearly enjoy herself in continuing to   
insult ChiChi.  
That is, until the discus crashed through the window and hit Goku   
square in the head. Goku fell over, stunned. He wasn't hurt all that   
much, of course, but a sudden blow to the head could send any   
unexpectant fighter reeling.  
ChiChi's ki disappated. Ryouri clammed up. Both stared at Goku   
in complete shock. A large, discolored bump rose on the side of his   
head.  
Ryouri growled, "Errgh! Wait until I get my hands on whoever   
threw this and hurt my poor poor Kakkarot!!"  
Before ChiChi could protest about Ryouri's use of possessive   
pronouns, Ryouri grabbed the disc and exploded in a red-orange aura,   
taking off through the very window the discus came through and breaking   
the Window glass the rest of the way.  
ChiChi yelled after her, "Don't you dare even think about coming   
back here again! You hear me?!" She then temporarily forgot about the   
woman she was about to kill and went to get an icepack for Goku's nasty   
bump. 


	3. Unexpected Olympic Event

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
* DBZ: Visitor From Home *  
* By Mark "Zorpheus" Piper *  
*E-mail: sumo_man@softhome.net *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Olympic Event  
-----------------------------------  
Ryouri flew across the landscape, clutching the disc in her hand   
and angrily scanning the ground for the one who threw it. Though she   
was mostly looking for vengeance on Kakkarot's part, she also left the   
house for another reason: To mull over the surprising facts that the   
visit to her future mate's dwelling presented to her.  
Ryouri couldn't understand it. Kakkarot was not acting like a   
Saiyan at all, but rather like the tame Earthlings he was living with.   
Gone was the feral nature that makes one a Saiyan. Gone was the   
ultimate pursuit of power, what a Saiyan desires the most. And gone   
was the desire for an equally strong mate.  
Instead, he lived like a human. Married a human. Loved a human.   
With his tail cut off to even look like a human.  
The Saiyan power was still there, she knew. She could sense it,   
a technique learned from her travels. It ranked somewhat below her   
own, but she sensed that most of his power was lying dormant, waiting   
for the right moment to spring forth. The Saiyan Power was the only   
indication that Kakkarot was even still a Saiyan. Ryouri was surprised   
that unique strength didn't whither away from staying in the presence   
of weakness for so long.  
Ryouri smiled to herself in a fleeting moment, temporarily   
clearing her sense of vengeance. Somehow, Kakkarot's imperfections   
made him all the more irresistable. After all, what fun is the mate-  
gathering process if the mate just lets you have him? Ryouri knew that   
it was only a matter of time and a little memory jogging (and perhaps   
some memory inserting) before she got Kakkarot to accept his place by   
her side.  
The light in her mind was once again covered by the clouds of the   
desire for sweet revenge, as Ryouri focused herself on finding whoever   
it was that didn't watch where he was throwing things.  
After going reasonably far enough, Ryouri deduced that a human   
couldn't possibly have tossed the disc. No human had the strength to   
throw from this far away. Yes, Ryouri deduced that the thrower had to   
be an alien.  
Ryouri smiled again in irony. Possibly even a Saiyan.  
Which means she had a lot further to go. Her body flared with   
her personal ki once again as she let loose the power to fly faster.   
In no time, she broke the sound barrier, and became a red-orange streak   
in the sky, zooming in on her prey.  
  
Back near the Son house, Gohan and Piccolo noticed Ryouri smash   
through the window on the other side of the house and seem to take off   
somewhere in a hurry.  
Piccolo watched her go with his customary glare and then turned   
to Gohan after she had faded from view in the horizon. "I'm going   
after her. That woman's up to something and I plan on finding out what   
it is. You stay with your dad."  
Piccolo glided off before Gohan could voice any objection. He   
wanted to help badly, but he knew better than to ignore a command from   
Piccolo. Gohan figured he better survey the damage Ryouri left in her   
wake.   
He re-entered through his room's window - in order to avoid being   
spotted coming from outside by his mom - and opened up the door to see   
what was going on.  
Goku was lying unconscious on the floor with a bump the side of a   
grapefruit on his head, with ChiChi covering it with ice and bandages.   
Gohan thought the bandages were overkill, but speaking against her mom   
was even worse than speaking against Piccolo. Beside the two of them   
was a single broken plate. It was a wonder there were not tens of   
others like it from the way the house was shaking before.  
His mom quickly looked up at the sound of the door opening and   
glared at Gohan. For a moment, Gohan thought she was going to order   
him back to the books even after all that happened.  
Then ChiChi half-yelled, "What are you doing just standing there?   
Help me get your Dad to a bed!"  
Gohan nearly sighed with relief and hurried over to lift his dad.   
Even with his considerable strength, it was hard for Gohan to lift his   
equally brawny and limp father. *Geez, Dad, lay off the noodles a bit,   
will you?*, Gohan thought to himself as he hauled him to the futon   
ChiChi had rolled out for him.  
Eventually, they both had Goku sprawled out on the futon. ChiChi   
fussed over his form, trying to get him in a more comfortable and   
orderly position. When that was done, she announced, "I'll go get the   
blankets and the Aspirin. Keep an eye on your father."  
A bead of sweat formed on Gohan's forehead. Blankets and   
Aspirin? But before Gohan could say anything, ChiChi was already   
rounding the corner, leaving the room.  
ChiChi had just started to rummage through the linen closet for   
the extra blankets when Gohan noticed Goku was coming around. It   
wasn't surprising to Gohan, as his dad was a Super Saiyan, and has   
taken far more punishment than being klonked on the head with a piece   
of metal. "Mom! Dad is coming to!"  
The rummaging sounds stopped, and ChiChi hastily ran into the   
room, kneeling by the bed and all of a sudden sounding like the   
concerned motherly type. "Goku! Are you alright?"  
Goku lazily opened his eyes, his hand going instinctively towards   
the bruise on his head.  
ChiChi caught the arm. "Don't touch it! You'll only disturb the   
bandages!"  
Goku didn't object, more due to disorientation than due to not   
wanting to mess up bandaging. "What... happened?"  
ChiChi calmly answered, "You were hit in the head by something   
that went through the window. Some big metal object."  
Goku sat up despite protests from ChiChi. "Where.. what happened   
to Ryouri?"  
Concern and Jealousy battled it out in ChiChi's head. Jealousy   
emerged the victor. "You mean that tramp? She went out looking for   
revenge in your name," she replied hotly.  
A warning went through Goku's head, almost as sharp as his   
headache. "Did you say, 'looking for revenge'?"  
ChiChi nodded. "Yes... now forget about her and don't move so   
quickly! You have quite a bump-"  
"I'm fine," Goku interrupted with urgency, "and I really need to   
find her!"  
ChiChi flared. "Goku, what's the meaning of this?! Going out to   
save some woman who's trying to ruin our marriage! Why, she's a slut   
if I ever saw one!"  
Goku quickly tried to reason with her. "You don't understand! A   
Saiyan loose in the world is a very serious problem!"  
ChiChi folded her arms. "I will not let you risk your health to   
go off and save some alien prostitute!"  
Quickly, Gohan intervened. "Mom, weren't you going to get some   
blankets for Dad?"  
"Oh! Right! You just stay right there!" ChiChi raced off back   
to the linen closet.  
When the sound of rummaging continued, Gohan whispered into   
Goku's ear. "Quick, Dad. Now's your chance."  
Goku looked at his son in disapproval, but matched Gohan's voice   
volume. "Son, who taught you to be so devious?"  
Gohan looked down. "Well, I guess I have been spending a little   
too much time with Yajirobe," he looked back into his father's eyes.   
"But you need to go and help Piccolo right now! That lady seems to be   
pretty powerful."  
"I'll do it, as long as you promise to help protect me against   
your mom when I come back," Goku conceded with a wink.  
Gohan had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. "Right,   
Dad. Be careful."  
Goku nodded and quietly opened up a window, flying away while   
waving to his son. Gohan waved back for a little bit and then quickly   
composed herself for ChiChi's return, who happened to walk in at that   
moment.  
"I'm sorry Mom, but Dad was adamant about going. I couldn't stop   
him," offered Gohan, faking a helpless voice.  
ChiChi's eyes went from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds.   
She ran up to the window in a growl. "GOKU!! WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE   
YOU SETTING FOR OUR GOHAN?! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! GOKU!!!!!"  
But Goku was already long gone.  
  
Trunks was already well into the Olympics, just beginning the   
weightlifting contest, when he sensed it: A gigantic unfamiliar ki   
level coming straight in the direction for the stadium. He looked   
around the massive arena at the stands full of people cheering for him   
and clenched his fists. He wasn't sure if the power was friend or foe,   
and he couldn't risk the lives of the spectators if the warrior turned   
out to be looking for trouble.  
But how would he make them all leave?  
Trunks smiled as he got an idea that would probably clear the   
stadium with little to no injuries to the bystanders, while at the same   
time preparing himself for a potential battle.  
The announcer cleared his throat. "It appears that our young   
champion is hesitating. Perhaps he is wearing down after performing so   
many incredible feats in the last events?"  
Trunks kneeled down and began to rapidly gather energy from his   
surroundings. Within moments the ground began to shake from the   
gathering of such a large amount of power.  
He could dimly hear people in the stands yelling "Earthquake!"   
not knowing that it was actually the Japanese contender causing the   
earth to shake. Within his field of vision, the people scrambled out   
of their seats to get to an exit.  
When Trunks finally stopped, he felt the extra energy flowing   
through his veins, and also was satisfied to see that everyone had   
cleared out of the stadium, leaving just him in the abandoned complex.   
He then waited patiently for the Ki signature to reach him.  
  
Ryouri felt the powerful Ki signature just a few hundred miles   
away, and knew that she had found the one that hit her mate Kakkarot on   
the head. That she went all the way from Japan to Greece in order to   
find the one was no surprise to her. If the person was alien, he   
probably had the strength to throw things completely around the world   
if he wanted to.  
Ryouri laughed in excitement. This fight will prove a challenge   
to her, no doubt. She was glad that a human didn't throw the disc, as   
it would have made her revenge so boring.  
As the Ki signature drew closer, Ryouri felt it grow stronger.  
"So, whoever it is knows I'm coming," she affirmed to herself.   
"This will prove interesting."  
She rapidly approached a large city, and amidst that, an even   
larger arena-type structure. Yes, that was it. She came to a complete   
stop over the open-roof of the arena and looked it over. It seemed to   
be completely empty, except...  
A boy – can't be any older than a teenager, Ryouri decided –   
stood at the other end of the arena. Ryouri found him somewhat   
handsome, but unusual, for he had on rather casual clothing for a   
warrior. Above all, he had combed hair the color of amethyst. She   
noted the purple hair and sighed in dismay: He can't be a Saiyan with   
that hair, for every Saiyan is born with black hair. *Oh well,* she   
thought to herself, *He still seems powerful enough to be a challenge.*  
The boy's grim face briefly shifted to shock before reverting   
back to the dour look.  
*He didn't expect his combatant to be as beautiful and powerful   
as I am, I bet!*, Ryouri thought vainly and smiled at her own   
prediction.  
Then her face, too, became a grim mask. Down to business.  
"You! Are you the one that threw this?!" Ryouri held up the   
metal disc for the teenager to see.  
Another look of surprise flashed across his face. "Yes, I   
believe I did."  
Ryouri growled ferally. "And what is your name, boy?"  
He hesitated, and then proclaimed, "My name is Trunks Briefs."  
The name caught her completely by surprise. She utterly failed   
in restraining herself from bursting out laughing. "Trunks! Trunks   
Briefs! Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"  
Trunks didn't show any sign that he was taken aback. "I'm glad   
to know that you can conduct a conversation on a mature, adult level."  
Ryouri stopped laughing almost immediately, and growled again,   
bursting into a red-orange energy field. "My name is Ryouri, and I   
will avenge my mate Kakkarot's injury along with my Saiyan pride!"  
Trunks flinched again. Ryouri was beginning to think that the   
boy had something wrong with his facial muscles. But he stood stone-  
faced once again. "I didn't want this to turn into a fight, but you   
leave me no choice." With that, he summoned the power within him and   
his hair stood on end, changing to a golden color.  
Ryouri noticed a dramatic increase in power, but eyed him   
skeptically. "Oh, wow, you can turn your hair blond. Am I supposed to   
be impressed?"  
Trunks stared back at her. "You've never heard of the legend?   
Just as well. Your ignorance will be your downfall."  
Ryouri snickered. "Sure, sure, pretty boy. In case you haven't   
noticed, I am still stronger than you are." She clenched her fists   
together, and a sword made of Ki appeared in her hands. Smiling   
wickedly, she charged at the impertinent teenager.  
  
Trunks saw the ki sword materialize, and immediately regretted   
leaving his own sword back at Capsule Corps. He dodged several slashes   
of the sword by weaving left and right, but his margin of escape from   
the slashes was getting smaller by the second. When a slash grazed the   
corner of his jacket, Trunks zanzokened to above his foe, and let out a   
quick blast of Ki.   
A cloud of smoke filled the area from the explosion, but when it   
cleared, Trunks realized that Ryouri was not in it. He looked right   
and left, trying to sense her ki level, and managed to do so too late   
to stop the reappearing Ryouri from pounding him in the back with a   
Double Axe Handle strike. The force of the blow sent him smashing into   
the ground, dazing him slightly.  
He knew better than to stop to regain his senses, and rolled out   
of the way in time to avoid Ryouri's sword cleaving into the ground.   
Taking advantage of Ryouri's split-second delay in preparing for her   
next attack, Trunks went on the offensive in a flurry of punches and   
kicks. However, Ryouri recovered faster than he expected and met his   
offensive with her free hand alone, blocking his techniques almost   
without effort. Then she swiped her sword at him, and Trunks was   
forced to back away from the blade.  
Ryouri pulled back with amusement on her face. "You at least   
managed to survive the first few seconds of battle. At least you're   
not a total disappointment. Catch!"  
Trunks dove to the side to avoid the ki sword flying straight at   
him, but was still blown to the side as it exploded upon hitting the   
ground. He managed to stop himself from colliding into the stadium   
bleachers, and when a zanzoken saved him from being blown up along with   
them by another sword, Trunks thanked the Heavens again that he was   
able to get everyone out of the combat zone.  
Trunks came to a halt in the air, and noticed that all it took as   
a split second for Ryouri to generate another sword of energy. She   
cackled gleefully and sent another one his way, but Trunks had an   
easier time avoiding the shot in the sky's unobstructed space. He took   
the opportunity to move in, and Ryouri, not expecting the bold   
offensive after so much defense on Trunks's part, receive a solid punch   
to the jaw.  
She fell back a ways, enraged. "Didn't your father ever teach   
you not to hit a lady?"  
Trunks couldn't help but laugh. "He didn't get a chance to, but   
my father would have taught me to hit all the ladies I want."  
Ryouri laughed in return. "Well, at least you're not as gullible   
as a Namek I met earlier." She spawned another sword and came after   
him, and Trunks decided to stop conserving his energy. This woman   
meant business. He began to move his hands in vigorous thrusts.  
Ryouri was 50 feet away. A Ki ball began to take shape in his   
moving hands.  
35 feet away. The ball hummed with power and shined with energy.   
Just a little more.  
20 feet away. Trunks deemed it enough. He shoved his hands   
forward, shouting "BURNING ATTACK!"  
Ryouri managed to cross her sword in front of her to meet the   
beam of Ki. The Ki concentration overpowered the meager energy of her   
sword and began to push on her arms, which promptly began to sting from   
the contact with the raw power. However, Ryouri quickly focused her ki   
to her arms, and flung the blast away from her.  
She stared at the youth contemptuously, her forearms prickling in   
pain from annoying first-degree burns. Then she smiled. "Not bad...   
not bad at all. But unfortunately for you, TRUNKS *snicker*, if you   
burn me, I burn back, and my moves are as hot as myself!"  
"Well then, I have nothing to fear," remarked Trunks without   
missing a beat.  
Ryouri's grin turned into a sour look. "Your mouth is too big   
for your own good, pretty boy! Now it is time to finish you!"  
Of course, Trunks had made the comment only to cause his opponent   
to make a mistake out of anger, but the power he sensed that Ryouri was   
now gathering made him wish that he didn't have his father's talent for   
throwing insults.  
  
Goku sped with all haste in the direction that he could feel the   
two signatures of great power. Both signatures were somewhat familiar   
to him, but he had not much experience sensing either Ki signature. He   
knew that Ryouri seemed to have found Trunks, and was fighting it out,   
but he couldn't tell which signature belonged to whom.  
He knew, though, that the larger one was Ryouri, and that Trunks   
could not hold her off indefinitely.  
He could also sense Piccolo, much closer to him, heading towards   
the two powers. Goku didn't know if Piccolo could make a difference in   
the duel, but perhaps Piccolo and Goku together...?  
Goku remembered all the times he banded together with Piccolo to   
stop a greater evil. For the most part, they were an unstoppable team.   
Goku was determined that, this time as well as the next hundred times,   
they will remain so.  
However, as he neared meeting Piccolo, two non-dismissible doubts   
formed in his mind.  
First, was Ryouri really evil? She is a Saiyan, true, and   
Saiyans are prone to violent tendencies, but he keeps hoping that   
somewhere in the universe, another Saiyan just like him exists with a   
good heart; Someone who can control his or her impulses. Is Ryouri   
the indication that his search is over? Or is she just like all the   
others?  
Second, if Ryouri is evil, and possesses that much power, how can   
even the team of Goku and Piccolo hope to stop her?  
Determination crossed Goku's face. Just like all the other evils   
he had faced: Give it his all to make them see their wrongs in the only   
way they will learn.  
  
Ryouri put a hand out in front of her, and three beams of light   
materialized in front of her. Even through her concentration, she   
managed a grin at the boy. Soon he will be turned from a remarkable   
young warrior into unremarkable dust.  
The only drawback to Ryouri's move is that it is not for the   
impatient. It took several minutes to charge enough energy for her   
personal attack, and in a battle, that is forever. At any time, the   
impetuous boy could attack again, disrupting the necessary   
concentration.  
But then Ryouri began to think rationally. Not with this   
technique. Ryouri had spent long hours perfecting this attack, making   
it perfect. The energy she gathered also acted as a shield,   
essentially making her invulnerable to any head-on technique. If   
Trunks tried going around it, she simply would concentrate energy in   
the new direction. Every angle is blockable, and every angle can be   
fired from.  
Ryouri's grin grew wider.  
Yes, this really is the perfect technique.  
She just wished it didn't take so blasted long.  
  
Trunks couldn't believe his senses. The energy gathered for this   
attack was almost too much to be close to. He knew that he simply   
could not let her go through with this attack.  
Trunks charged a ball of Ki in his hand and tossed it at Ryouri's   
front, but the blast just fizzled out when it came into contact with   
those three beams of light and energy.  
Trunks grimaced. Just as he thought.  
He quickly zanzokened to Ryouri's back and let loose another   
blast of Ki.  
The beams adjusted themselves to absorb the blast.  
Trunks's face filled with dismay, and in desperation, he   
furiously zanzokened around the charging Ryouri, firing ball after ball   
of ki, each in a new location. However, it never failed: The beams   
absorbed each discharge. And worse, for every ball he pitched to the   
light, it grew brighter, seemingly feeding off of his energy.  
Ryouri slowly turned to regard him. "Now, feel my vengeance!   
LIGHT HAWK WINGS!!"  
The three beams spun faster and faster, and all of the energy   
focused into one beam, which flew unerringly at Trunks, and too fast   
for him to even give time to react.  
Trunks had run out of time. He closed his eyes and whispered as   
he felt the beam's heat, "I'm sorry Mom, I failed..."  
Then he realized something. The technique should have hit him by   
now. Yet, why did he feel only heat?  
He opened his eyes to find Goku inches in front of him, a Ki   
shield from him straining to hold back the massive beam of blue energy.   
Goku yelled at Trunks in a tight voice, "Trunks, get out of here!"  
Trunks could only thank God (Goku?) that he was saved, and made a   
quick exit from the beam's path. Even the heat was unbearable.  
  
Ryouri couldn't see in the blue haze as energy poured out from   
her and smacking into her opponent, so she could not see that Goku had   
arrived and intervened on Trunks's behalf. All she knew was surprise   
that the boy was faring so well against her powerful attack.  
No, she thought, he musn't survive the Light Hawk Wings. This is   
to be the grand finale, the ultimate destruction!  
Ryouri went beyond her ki potential, and pumped her very life   
force into the blast. Why should she care if she died from this? At   
least Kakkarot would be avenged and her own Saiyan pride restored.  
Ah well, life was fun while it lasted.  
The force shredded the tentative defenses, and through the loud   
hum of destructive energies, she heard a scream of pain.  
It was not the scream she expected to hear.  
Horrified that she somehow missed the boy and accidentally fried   
someone coming to his rescue, Ryouri cut off the flow of energy from   
the Light Hawk Wings. Without Ryouri's body to channel energy through,   
the ki-hungry wings fizzled out.  
The last thing a horrified Ryouri saw as she passed out from   
using too much of her inner life force was the blackened form of   
Kakkarot, falling limply towards the earth.  
And then she, too, began her fall, as her consciousness faded to   
darkness.  



End file.
